Violent Love
by AdiaLynn
Summary: Re-write of my first fiction; What happens when Filia's temper gets the better of her and she pushes her luck with Xellos? This is a dark work of fiction. Please read at your own discretion.
1. Favorite Toy

This story contains many adult themes and is in no way meant for the faint of heart or not of age. I urge you to please read with an open mind and caution. You have been given fair warning. With that being said, Slayers, Slayers Next, and Slayers Try and all characters in this fiction are copyright to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any kind of profit from this piece.

* * *

_One: His Favorite Toy_

** Pain**

It was all she could feel. The dragon priestess lay in her bed curled tightly in a ball. She clutched the tattered remains of her nightgown to herself as her large eyes scanned the wreckage that was her room. How long had she been laying there? She'd lost all sense of time since _he _ left. She scoffed at herself. He hadn't left, she knew he was still there. Lurking somewhere in the shadows where she couldn't see him. He wasn't one to leave and miss the aftermath of one of his conquests. He'd stay and bask in her misery for as long as he could. He was a bastard like that.

_ "Violence is love, little dragon..." _His words played over in her mind.

** ...Love...**

What did he know about love? What did anyone of his kind know about love for that matter? They lived for chaos and destruction. They lived to make people's lives miserable. What could he, the worst of his kind, even remotely understand about love? She rolled those questions over and over in her head for what seemed like hours. Sneering as she pulled herself from the bed she decided it didn't matter. He did not, and would never understand or know what love truly was.

Her shattered pride attempted to pull itself back together as she limped pitifully to her closet. She pulled one of her many robes from it and wrapped herself in its warmth. Unconsciously she tied the sash tighter than normal to keep it from coming undone. She wasn't going to give him a free show; physically or emotionally.

_** "**__Violence is love…__**" **_His voice again. She shook her head, catching sight of herself in the cracked mirror of her closet door. Hair disheveled and bruises marred her almost perfect skin. She brought a hand up to her neck where she rubbed a large bruse forming on the crook of it unconsciously. That bastard. That evil, rotten, garbage bastard. Tears pricked at her eyes and it took every ounce of her will not shed them.

There was a point in time when she believed she loved him. Not long after Val was hatched he would show up to check on the boy. She had grown accustomed to his presence and even learned to tolerate him…but only in small doses. The times he would stay for a prolonged period she was prone to losing her ever famous temper. But she had gotten better. When he wasn't out right trying her patience one would think he was attempting to win her over.

Long after Val had been put to bed, and Jillias and Gavos had left to their rooms they'd sit up and talk. Their conversations would span everything and nothing at the same time. When he would leave there'd be a void in her nights that nothing was ever able to fill.

_ "There was a point where I thought I loved you…" _Not anymore. Whatever flicker of love she had for him he'd personally extinguished. All he managed to do that night was rekindel her hate for him. A hate that was quite possibly stronger than when she first met him.

** Tea.**

Filia made her way down the stairs, clutching the railing tightly and voiding her face of all emotion. She focused only on getting to the kitchen. The mess in her room could wait until later. She must have been so lost in her own little world because just as soon as she had put the kettle on it was singing it's tune signaling it was finished. Fixing her cup she made her way to the sitting room where she sat gingerly in her chair, sipping the comforting liquid, her eyes locked on the fire. He had lit it before leaving, this she knew. She never left anything burning at night for fear of it raging out of control.

He knew what she would do. That sick bastard. He knew she'd come down from her room. She growled softly, glaring at the flames. He'd be back, that much she knew. If only because his blasted mistress had too much of an interest in Val. Or to gloat over his conquest. Either way, he would come back. With another growl Filia tore her eyes from the fire and set her now empty cup on the table next to her. She needed a bath. All she could smell was the scent of raw garbage on her skin.

* * *

Across the room, in a part not touched by the fire's light, a pair of amethyst eyes watched her every move. A smug, satisfied smirk played on his lips. What a precious thing she was. Though he'd never admit it openly, she was one of his favorite toys; One he was afraid he had broken merely hours ago. You see, he did have a tendency to play a little rough. He was glad he hadn't broken her too badly. It would be hard to replace such a treasure.

His smirk widened as he faded from the room only to appear on a tree branch high above the man-made, or rather wolf-made, hot spring in the yard. He reclined back on the branch, his back pressed against the tree's trunk as he watched his toy undress. With a wide smirk, he took in the sight of his handy work on her skin. Every scratch, ever bruise, every bite mark made his smirk grow. His amethyst eyes resumed their normal closed position, the vision of her naked form still clear in his mind, a satisfied look on his face.

Oh was she ever his **favorite **toy.


	2. The Promise

This story contains many adult themes and is in no way meant for the faint of heart or not of age. I urge you to please read with an open mind and caution. You have been given fair warning. With that being said, Slayers, Slayers Next, and Slayers Try and all characters in this fiction are copyright to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any kind of profit from this piece.

* * *

Two: The Promise

_Months Before_

Filia wiped the sweat from her brow as she placed the finishing touches on her latest project; the best yet in her own opinion. Taking slow, and careful steps she moved the vase over to the drying wrack and stepped back to admire it. Gold as a base color it was adorned with silver and amethyst designs swirling and twisting this way and that around the surface like vines around a tree. To say she was pleased with her work would be an understatement. Decorating a piece of her own work was a welcomed change to what the recent weeks had brought her. With the holidays quickly approaching and the start of a new year, her little shop was full of nit-picky wives, screaming children and clueless husbands looking for a quick gift; and those were just the locals. The people who came from the neighboring towns or villages were decidedly worse.

One woman had been particularly annoying that morning. She breezed into the little shop, ignoring the line of customers and immediately began demanding this and wanting to touch that; harassing and yelling for Filia attend to her needs and only hers. The old women tested every ounce of patience the dragon priestess had. If it wasn't for the fact that it was so close to the holidays she would have openly accused the woman of being a certain worthless Mazoku in disguise. But then again, she knew that he would just outright annoy her rather than go through all the trouble of changing his appearance.

The dragoness sighed softly to herself as she turned away from the rack and began cleaning her mess. Idly, her thoughts drifted towards the Mazoku. He'd been coming around at least once a month, sometimes two and staying for days on end. Of course he was never invited, but she never forcibly made him leave either. The truth was (even if she'd never admit it), she enjoyed him being around. She wasn't lonely, not by any means. Val certainly kept her busy when the store was closed and he wasn't in school. Jillias and Gavos were always close by and helped in the store. But more often than not she found herself missing the times she spent with Lina and the others. She'd tell Val stories of their adventures before he went to sleep. She stretched the truth and left out Gaav and what the Golden Dragons did to the Ancients. She wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet. When Xellos unexpectedly showed up some time after Val had hatched, that void she felt grew smaller and smaller with every visit (something else she'd never admit).

They each played their role in public. He, the mysterious priest who seemed to live to make Filia's life miserable, she the exasperated, and frustrated Priestess who did all she could not to commit murder in public. When they were alone it was different…most of the time. A lot depending on the type of day Filia had and the mood Xellos was in. Sometimes they'd fight, sometimes he'd tease, sometimes they'd talk, but more often than not nothing was ever said. Filia had come to the conclusion that even a Mazoku needed something that resembled "quiet time". As she rinsed off the paint from her brushes, she thought back to a recent conversation they'd had.

_Xellos stood silently in a far corner as he watched Filia put Val to bed. The child had been especially rambunctious that day; running here and there and all over the shop. The exhaustion was clear on the blond's face. He flickered out of the room with a grin. _

_ With Val finally in bed, Filia slipped out of the room as quietly as she could and made her way into the den. To her delight she found a pot of tea already made and waiting and the fire already lit. Xellos said nothing and pointed to her chair for her to sit. She did so without argument, only a tired smile. She even thanked him when he handed her a cup full of her favorite drink. They sat in silence._

_ "Are you going to tell him?" He asked suddenly catching the dragoness off guard. She blinked and cocked an eyebrow in confusion._

_ "Tell him what?"_

_ "Everything. His past, Gaav, how your hot-headed race destroyed his?" Filia glared at him, but she was too tired to take his bait. _

_ "I know what you're doing...it's not going to work." She took a sip, calming the rise of anger he always seemed to bring out in her. "...Why do you ask? Why does your mistress what to know?" He looked at her with wide eyes, a fake expression of hurt on his face._

_ "You wound me, Filia-chan! Who said anything about Juuou-sama? I was simply asking a question."_

_She eyed him suspiciously over her cup, her brows furrowed in contemplation. Xellos very rarely asked a question for the sake of asking it. There was always a reason or a secret motive behind anything he did. She learned to be cautious when answering his questions. She set her cup down._

_ "When he's older I plan too. But not now…he's too young to understand…" She eyed him again. "Why do you ask?" Xellos shrugged and that grin that always made the blond want to slap him into a wall quirked on his lips. He held one finger up, wiggling it slightly._

_ "That's a secret, Filia-chan."_

Filia sighed and shook her head. She didn't need to have him on her mind right now. There were more important issues at hand; like why the paint was being so stubborn today. Out of habit she outwardly cursed Xellos as if he was to blame.

"You'd think that damned mistress of his would keep him busy or he'd have better things to do than annoy me."

"Oh now, Juuou-sama keeps me plenty busy, Filia-chan. I just get my work done extra fast so I can come see you." The bright and cheery voice caused her to jump and splash water all over the floor and down her front. With a growl she turned and viciously pointed one of the brushes at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, you jerk!" He laughed and held up a hand in defense.

"Where would the fun be if I didn't? Besides, I'm only stopping by to say hello and check in on my favorite dragon and her ward." His grin widened at the dark look that appeared on her face. Apparently little Val was off limits today. A pity.

"His welfare is none of your concern, Namagomi. Now leave. I have more important things to do than entertain you." She emphasized her leaving point by pointing the brush towards the door.

"Tsk, tsk, Filia! Is that any way to treat a friend? I thought we moved past all of this?" He began wandering around her workshop, ignoring her angry stare. "Oh well, it can't be helped I guess with you being a dragon and all." He grinned widely and ducked as Filia threw the brush (pointed handle first) towards him. He dodged it with ease, still grinning when it stuck in the wall behind him.

"Still as violent as ever." Filia narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to her wash basin.

"Gods how I hate you." He laughed and continued to browse her newest creations.

"How long are you going to stay this time?"

"Not long. This is just a quick visit; I have other pressing matters to attend too…whoops!"

** CRASH!**

Filia turned quickly to find her recently finished vase on the ground in pieces. Unconsciously she snapped one of her brushes in half and advanced towards him eyes ablaze.

"Xellos!" Her voice boomed angrily. A pleasurable chill ran up Xello's spine and he suppressed the smirk that was begging to take hold of his lips. Her anger was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"You stupid Mazoku! Look what you did!" He chuckled and wiggled his fingers in the air.

"Silly me…Butterfingers." Filia's hand reached under her skirt and grasped the handle of her ever trusty mace. In a blind fury she swung the heavy object at the Mazoku.

"Get out of my workshop!" Xellos' amusement grew as he dodged her attack. The anger emanating off of her was enough to feed him for the next century. She never failed to satisfy him when he needed a little pick up. This was shaping up to be a wonderful visit.

"Now, now, Filia-chan, don't get too excited. We all know that dragons have a hot temper, but there's no need to get so upset over one silly little piece of pottery." His eyes opened enough for him to take in the full sight of the enraged priestess' mace connecting with his face. Very rarely was he ever caught off guard, especially by Filia. A sudden deep anger boiled in him as he stumbled backwards. He hardly heard her when she spoke.

"I said get out!" He growled and regained his balance, narrowing his eyes at her. Filia suppressed the sudden shiver of fear that passed through her at the sight of his half opened eyes.

"Filia...that wasn't very nice of you." He began walking towards her but she stood her ground, clutching the mace tightly in her hands. She was ready for a fight know that it wasn't to be their first and certainly wouldn't be their last. They were do for a good old fashioned beat down. Before she could react he violently shoved her back against the wall. One hand wrapped around her throat while the other tore her beloved mace from her and tossed it behind him. The heavy weapon flew across the room into a shelf full of cups and plates. Everything crashed to the ground in thousands of pieces. Filia's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she stared up into his cold eyes. His hand pressed hard against her throat to keep her from crying out for help. He knew Jillias and Gavos weren't far away and he didn't want any interruptions.

"Listen closely, Filia-chan…" His words were icy and full of venom. She growled, shaking her head as she tried to pry his hand from her neck.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me. But know that I won't go down without a fight." She all but snarled at him. This caused the priest to laugh. It was the kind of laugh that sent chills up her spine and visibly caused her to shudder. It was not an amused or friendly sound.

"Kill you? Dear Filia, what kind of fun would that be?" She glared at him and made one last attempt to throw him away from her. In one quick motion he spun her around and pressed his chest firmly against her back. One of her arms was bent up behind her in a painful position and her face was smashed against the wall. Xellos' free hand clamped tightly over her mouth and muffled her scream.

"You need to learn some manners, little dragon." His mouth was right next to her ear. Filia whimpered softly as he tightened his grip on her arm. Any more pressure on the appendage and she was sure he was going to break it.

"Every fear you've had of me is about to come true. Not today, not tomorrow, but when you least expect it, little dragon. It's high time you learn to control that temper of yours." He growled.

"You are not as special as you think you are. Do not think I won't hesitate to kill you and take your precious little Val. The only reason you're not lying in a pool of your own blood right now is simply because I'm not allowed to kill you. Not yet." He released her and stepped away. Filia turned to stare at him after a few moments, her eyes wide as saucers and brimming with tears. So many emotions emanated off of her. It was like being at an all you could eat buffet for the Trickster Priest. And was she ever filling for him.

"I do hope you learn some manners before my next visit." He suddenly vanished leaving the dragon maiden visibly shaken and confused. She slid down against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. It was hours before Jillias and Gavos found her. She spoke not a word to them about Xellos or the fight. She simply asked them to clean the mess and returned to the main area of the house where she locked herself away with Val for the remainder of the night.


	3. A Deal With The Devil

This story contains many adult themes and is in no way meant for the faint of heart or not of age. I urge you to please read with an open mind and caution. You have been given fair warning. With that being said, Slayers, Slayers Next, and Slayers Try and all characters in this fiction are copyright to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any kind of profit from this piece.

* * *

Sometime had passed since the workshop incident. Filia had been doing her best to put it in the back of her mind. The holiday rush kept her busier than usual and any extra time she had was spent with Val or making more stock to fill her emptying shelves. Yule was fast approaching and day after day her shop became more crowded. Gavos was placed at the door to keep customers from entering until others left, while Jillias tended to the line outside gathering ideas of what each of the customers wanted to try and make their shopping a little easier. The line for the Mace n' Vase stretched down the road filled with last minute shoppers of every kind. To better accommodate the masses, Filia kept the shop open well past it's closing time. While she was grateful for their patronage, she was also growing weary of their demanding attitudes and temper tantrums. The holidays were supposed to be about celebrating and good times with family and loved ones, not screaming at shop owners and their staff.

When the day was finally over, her two faithful friends offered to take Val to their place for the night. Filia gave little protest and Val was nearly jumping for joy at the prospect of spending the night with his two favorite Uncles. Filia busied herself once they were gone with closing down the shop, emptying the till and tidying up in preparation for the next day. Chores done, she plopped down for the first time in hours with a fresh pot of her favorite tea and a small stack of mail that had arrived earlier that day. Ever the organizer she began separating everything into piles; junk, bills, love letters, offers on buying her store, letters from Lina, hateful mail from other shops, more junk… Wait…Lina? She hastily grabbed for the envelope she so carelessly discarded.

Filia's hands eagerly opened the letter, her mood changing almost drastically. The last time she had even heard from Lina was on Val's birthday. Their lives had taken on different paths and the group of friends found it hard to spend time together. Amelia's duties as a princess increased, Lina and Gourry were always off on some strange adventures. Zelgadis...well she wasn't quite sure if he ever succeeded in finding a cure for his curse. In the last letter she received from Amelia she concluded that he hadn't. The dragoness traded letters with Amelia more than any of them so it was a surprise when she got one from Lina.

_**Filia!**_

_**We all thought it'd be a great time to come visit! After all it's the holidays and we can exchange presents and get some food! We're not far from your town and should be arriving around the night before Yule! See you then!**_

_**Lina**_

Suddenly, Filia didn't know whether to smile or cry. The upside, she would get to see her friends whom she desperately missed. The down side… Lina alone could eat her out of house and home. Yule was just under a week away and she wasn't sure if that would be enough time to prepare enough food for Lina, let alone Gourry and the others. Filia suddenly had a new found love for her customers and their custom. As aggravating as the group was when she first met them, she couldn't deny that they had grown on her. A few more cups of tea and she finished writing out a quick list of things she would need to prepare for their visit. Yule was going to be spectacular this year, she'd make sure of that.

Rising from her chair, Filia covered the last little bit of her dying fire and gathered her tea cup and kettle. It was late and she had a lot of planning and shopping to do in the morning before opening shop. With a smile on her face and an extra bounce in her step, the golden dragon climbed the stairs to her room all the while unaware of the eyes that watched her from the shadows.

Xellos emerged from his spot behind Filia's chair, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. Oh yes. Filia's little holiday would indeed be one to remember. He'd see to it personally.

* * *

"Momma, when are Miss Lina and the others going to be here? I'm hungry!"

Filia pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She loved her son dearly, but the boy was rather a pain when he was excited. She forced a smile and patted him on the head.

"They will be here shortly. Miss Lina is not one to miss out on food." She handed him a few plates. "Now, go set the table and then go see if Jillias or Gavos need help closing down the shop." She swatted his backside playfully as she shooed him from the kitchen.

Once he was out of sight, she turned back to her task at hand. With the main courses already set and warming in the ovens, Filia pulled back her mass of blond hair and began the mixture for dessert; a large layered cake complete with fruit and home made icing. She had made sure to quadruple the sizes of each serving, doubling up on that on a few various things. She knew the groups appetite rather well, and she wasn't going to be unprepared for the black holes that were Lina and Gourry's stomachs.

She finished the batter and poured the mix into several pans. A smile firmly on her face, she turned to place them into the waiting oven when a familiar voice broke through her thoughts.

"My, my Filia-chan, you've certainly out done yourself!"

The sudden interruption caused her to jump and nearly drop the last pan. In her attempt to save the precious mix the underside of her wrist connected with the hot metal of the oven. She hissed, biting back a yelp of pain and turned to glare at the owner of the voice.

"Xellos! What in the name of the gods are you doing here?"He grinned, twirling his staff between his fingers.

"Well I heard that Lina and the others were joining you for a bit of holiday fun so I though I'd join as well." She glared at him before turning away to tend to her wrist.

"You weren't invited." He shrugged.

"Not buy_ you_ anyway. It just so happens that I ran into Lina and Gourry on their way here and _they_ invited me." Filia scoffed.

"_Just so happens_?" She mimicked. "You're not going to ruin this for me, Xellos." She spun around and pointed towards the door. "Leave." He grinned and the urge to smack the look on his face grew in the dragon.

"It seems the only one capable of ruining this exciting evening is you, Filia-chan. You're the one getting so upset about little old me being here."

"Because I don't **want **you here." He moved from his position against the wall and moved towards her forcing Filia to press herself up against the sink.

"Little dragon, I do not care what **you **want. I care about what **I **want." He grabbed her injured wrist and pressed his thumb down on the burn. A suppressed shudder ran through his body as he felt her pain race into him. It was all he could do not to smile when she let out a small whimper of discomfort.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice came out much softer than she wanted. "If I give it to you, will you please leave?" He laughed.

"That depends, what exactly are you willing to give me?" He pressed himself closer to her with an almost lecherous smirk. Filia turned her head away from him in disgust.

"You're revolting." He gripped her chin and turned her head back to him

"What I want," He leaned in closer to her, his lips close to her ear, his voice a whisper. "is one night where you do **exactly** as I say. Just one night where you keep that fascinating temper of yours in check and attempt to be the lady you pretend to be. No name calling, no fighting, no mace throwing, no broken tea cups. Just until the other leave." He pulled back, eyes open. Deep, evil amethyst locked onto petrified sapphire. "One night...where you're mine, Filia Ul Copt." The dragon's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't find her voice.

"Well?" He pressed down harder on the burn causing her to whimper again.

"What happens when they leave?" He chuckled. The sound was anything but friendly or reassuring.

"That depends entirely on your behavior," He ran a gloved finger down her cheek, idly tracing her jaw. "If you do as you're told, I'll leave and not bother you again. However," his eyes darkened and narrowed, his lips turned up into a cruel smile. "If you disobey me and return to your selfish ways, I might be forced to make good on my promise. You remember that, don't you?" His hand traveled to her neck and firmly squeezed it, effectively closing off her air way. Filia sucked in a breath, too frightened to fight back. After a moment, he released her neck.

"So, what will it be, Filia? Will you do as I say? Or do you want turn your dreamy little get together into a nightmare?" The blond closed her eyes and nodded, Xellos roughly grabbed the back of her head, his fingers twisting in her hair.

"I want a verbal answer. Nodding is not good enough. Say it." He demanded. She stared at him wide eyed. It took several attempts, but she eventually mumbled her agreement.

"...Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"I agree."

"You agree to what?" He was beginning to sound annoyed. His fingers twisted harder in her hair. Filia stiffened, tilting her head slightly in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"Your terms. I agree to your terms!"

"Terms?" He grinned and let her hair go. "You make it sound like some horrible contract." Filia rubbed the back of her head.

"I just made a deal with the devil himself...how is that not horrible?" Xellos laughed softly and took a step away from her. Still holding her injured hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed them softly over the burn. Never taking his eyes off her her, he smiled.

"It doesn't sound all that bad to me. We're both getting something out of this. I get you as I've wanted you for some time now and if you don't mess it up, you get what you've wanted since the day we met." Gathering her courage, Filia snatched her hand away from him with a growl.

"Is that so? I'm failing to see how I get anything out of this?" Xellos resumed his casual stance, arms folded over his chest, eyes closed, an amused smile on his face.

"If you pass this test tonight, I'll leave you alone for how ever long you like. Be it a week, a month, a year, or forever." Filia cocked an eyebrow. That sounded too good to be true.

"Whats the catch?"

"No catch, I'll leave you and little Val alone unless **you **summon me here. So we're both getting something out of this." Filia sighed and rubbed her head.

"Stupid Namagomi..."

Xellos chuckled and patted the dragoness on her head. "Strike one, Filia." She glared at him.

"Can you at least leave me alone until they get here? I don't have time to play games right now."

"I suppose. I'll come back a little later in the evening."

"Thank gods." Filia turned her back to him, hoping he'd get the hint that she was threw talking. Her body froze when she felt him press up behind her, strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him that she ever wanted.

"You better be in the mood to play when I return, little dragon." She went rigid feeling his lips brush against the side of her neck, something sharp nipped at her skin. In the back of her mind she was fairly certain Xellos had sprouted fangs of some sort. The beast.

"You're playing by **my** rules tonight." Before she could respond, the Mazoku was gone leaving her to think about what she had just done.

A deal with the devil indeed.


	4. Breaking The Rules

This story contains many adult themes and is in no way meant for the faint of heart or not of age. I urge you to please read with an open mind and caution. You have been given fair warning. With that being said, Slayers, Slayers Next, and Slayers Try and all characters in this fiction are copyright to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any kind of profit from this piece.

* * *

The sun began to set several hours later and with it's last few rays brought the arrival of friends. Filia's normally quiet home was filled with the sounds of laughter, friendly chatter, yelling and breaking plates. Had anyone not familiar with the group seen them, they would have thought the lot insane. The Dragoness, however, welcomed the insanity; even if it meant seeing her good dishes become little more than projectiles and shards of broken glass. Much to her delight it seemed that Xellos had decided not to crash the party as he had made her think. For that small blessing she was thankful for and relaxed, joining in with her friends. She was even more thankful when Gavos and Jillias had hastily volunteered to take Val back to their house after dessert to give the old companions time to catch up. Admittedly so, the two were still not very comfortable around the red haired sorceress and her penchant for setting things on fire that displeased her.

Time passed and with it the depletion of food and drink. The stockpile Filia had made began to dwindle and in an attempt to stay ahead of her friends' ravenous appetites. She excused herself to the kitchen again to retrieve the reserves she had the foresight to prepare. She was most of the way through arranging various bits of food on a decorative plate when a familiar feeling coursed through her body. A shiver ran from tip of her tail and shooting straight up her spine. She stiffened, biting on her lower lip as a pair of hands settled on her hips and all too cheery voice began whispering in her ear.

"Are you ready to play, Filia-chan?" The startled woman shut her eyes tightly, her hands balling into fists. Xellos spun her around when she didn't answer.

"Are you going to work on strike two so soon? I had hoped you would make this at least somewhat challenging." Filia sucked in a sharp breath as she felt him press closer to her pinning her against the counter behind them. The Trickster Priest felt her fear race into him and it was all he could do to suppress his amusement.

"I asked you a question," His hand suddenly tangled in her hair and pulled forcing the priestess to look up at him as he lowered his face to hers. "Answer me." His eyes opened slightly and Filia had to will herself not to look away until he closed them again. She swallowed hard as she tried to control the intense fear rising up in her. She knew he could sense it. She knew he was just playing with her...wasn't he? He had to be. He wouldn't actually risk hurting her with out his Mistress' direct permission, would he? Then it dawned on her. No, he wouldn't! He was just toying with her! The sudden shift in her emotions brought a smirk to the Mazoku's face. He didn't fight back when the woman pushed him away, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Get out. I'm not going to play your game, Xellos." Her voice was a harsh whisper. He chuckled.

"But you already agreed too, Filia. If you back out now, I win." Filia fought back the increasing urge to slap the smug look off his face. She balled her hands into fists, her arms shaking at her sides.

"Leave, Xellos. I said I'm not going to play you ga-" He cut her off rather viciously with a hand around her throat. Filia's eyes widened as she struggled to breathe. Both of her hands came up in an attempt to pry him off, but his grip was like steel and only tightened the more she struggled. When she tried scream all hope of someone coming to her rescue faded when little more than a strangled choke escaped her.

"I should have known a stubborn little dragon like yourself would want to play rough," The blond whimpered as his free hand took hold of her skirt and began pushing it upwards, the tips of his gloved fingers trailing over her thigh in the process. When she tried to push his hand away the one on her neck tightened in such a way she was sure he was going snap it.

"I was more than fair, Filia. I gave you a chance. You have no one to blame but yourself." His face was inches away from hers.

"Filia! Filia where's the food! We're starving in here!" Lina's voice called in from the dining area. Xellos smirked, his eyes cracking open ever so slightly to lock with Filia's. The small glimmer of hope that the red haired sorceress would save her faded as the Mazoku released her, but not before a final warning.

"They won't be here forever," A gloved finger traced the outline of her jaw. "You lost the game, Filia-chan." And he vanished leaving the ex-priestess alone and terrified.

* * *

After such a long time...I know this is very short. But I said I was working on it. And I am. However slowly that may be. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, but please, check the flames in the fireplace, please.


	5. Losing The Game

I am putting the warning up top. This chapter and the next are dark. They will hint at a subject that will no doubt either offened, or anger someone. Please, please, read at your own risk. I am warning you in advance. This is not happy story, this is not a fluff. Reviews are welcomed, but please keep it tasteful.

* * *

_Five: Losing the Game_

Filia remained in the kitchen for a while longer before rejoining her friends. It wasn't long before the get together began coming to an end.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay the rest of the night?" Filia asked as she walked the group to the door.

"We have to make it to the next town before Lina's sister." Zelgadis said with a small grin. Lina paled at the mention of her only sibling.

"Miss Luna insisted we have breakfast with her." Amelia added before Lina began shoving the group outside.

"We can't keep her waiting! Thanks for the food, Filia! We'll stop by on our way back!" And just like that, they were gone. The dragon smiled and shook her head and closed the door and buttoned the lock and looked back at the mess that was her home. With a sigh she made a quick detour up to her room to change into her night clothes before tackling the dishes and other clutter. It didn't take long to straighten up up her home back to her standards. Finished, the dragon yawned and stretched her arms over her head, her tail popping out from under her nightdress and going rigid before flopping to the floor and swishing lazily behind her.

"Bed time." She told herself while lowering the lamps. As she turned to the fireplace a shadow caught her attention. Turning her head slowly, Filia's eyes widened as Xellos' frame came into view. Idly she noticed he was missing his normal dark cape but what really sent up flags were his eyes; both narrowed in a glare and his arms folded across his chest. The blond straightened up and returned the glare.

"What?" She snapped, folding her arms to mimic his stance.

"We had a deal, Filia." The tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She held her ground even as the Mazoku began to advance towards her. "All you had to do was play along and everything would have been fine." He stopped a few feet away from her.

"But no. You had to be the selfish dragon and back out on your end." Filia growled at him.

"Get out of my home, Xellos. It's late and I don't want to deal with you right now." She moved towards the door but a pair of strong arms stopped her. Grabbing her just below the shoulders, Xellos slammed the startled woman into a wall. Filia yelped in spite of herself and stared up at him. Any argument she was about to make was cut short by the look of pure rage on the purple haired man's face.

"You are not giving the orders, dragon." He growled in a low voice. "You lost the game. Now I'm going to claim what's mine." He pressed himself closer against her and Filia's jaw dropped open.

"No!" She attempted to push him back but was only slammed harder into the wall. Xellos's fingers dug painfully into her arms.

"**Yes**." She whimpered softly, shaking her head.

"Please, Xellos! I'm sorry!" He quirked an eyebrow at her and laughed. It wasn't a friendly sound.

"Oh no. You're not sorry. Not by a long shot." Filia squealed as his lips smashed against hers, his tongue forcing its way inside. This was not how she had envisioned her first kiss. It was supposed to be romantic, and loving. Not rough and possessive. In a fit of panic the priestess brought her knee up and connected with the space between the Mazoku's legs. Xellos grunted and pulled back, dropping to the floor as an all together new kind of pain raced through his body. Filia detached herself from the wall and took off running.

**Her mace**. She had to get to her mace.

Xellos watched her as the pain began to subside. A female voice began to chuckle in his mind.

_"I tried to wan you about that, Xellos."_ The voice said, amusement thick in her tone. Xellos rose shakily to his feet with a growl. How did human men function with such an obvious weak point?

"I'm well aware, Juuou-sama." He grumbled.

_"Now, now. Do not be cross with me, boy. This was your idea and I am allowing you your fun. But that does not mean I can not have any of my own."_ He sighed. The deal he had made with his Mistress wasn't a bad one, but it had significantly limited his powers. Not to mention leaving him susceptible to injuries he'd otherwise be immune to.

_"You might want to hurry up and catch her, dear. You will not be able to fend off that mace so easily if she attacks you with it."_ Xellos took off after the dragon as his Mistress' voice faded from his mind. He caught up with her just in time to see her bedroom door slam shut. He knocked his fist against the hard wood.

"Filia, open the door." He demanded. He could hear her grunting and something scraping across the floor.

"Never!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. Fine. If she wanted to play rough. He was going to play rough.

* * *

Another short, but I have the next chapter written in a notebook. It's just getting the time to type it out. Almost finished, I promise!


End file.
